


神弃之时

by THw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw
Summary: 28岁帕克总裁虫x 烁灭后7年的战损铁





	神弃之时

酒吧喧闹的气氛似与那个带着半块面具的坐在吧台上闷头喝酒的男人格格不入。

男人穿着白衬衫似一副普通人的模样，然而脸上半块古怪的面具却显得不一般。

他的手边已经搁了几个短肩圆底的伏特加瓶子。右手拿着瓶嘴正往嘴里灌。

一只白皙有力的手握住了那个瓶子，把瓶子往下压，让男人喝不到酒。来人掌骨微微凸显，轻轻捏起了男人的下巴。

“……喝酒？买醉？嗯？Mr.stark？”  
彼特凑近托尼的脸，呼吸灼热地喷洒在他脸上，淡淡地问：“既然这样为什么要分手？”

“唔……嗬，放开我，谁要你管？我要喝酒！”男人不爽地抽了抽鼻子，随即伸手打掉彼特的指尖，摇了摇短圆瓶子后不满地嘟囔:“唔，没酒了……Gabbie！再来一瓶伏特加……啧，娘们唧唧的拿什么小杯子啊，整瓶给我！”

他伸手夺取酒保手中的伏特加瓶子。

Gabbie无奈地看向了彼特。

青年把一切看在眼里。眸子似有火在烧，他闷哼一声，随手抽过一个小杯子，轻而易举地拿走托尼手中的酒瓶，倒入玻璃杯中。

“干嘛？彼特•帕克要喝酒？嗬，还是第一次见！”  
托尼迷迷瞪瞪地看着他，眯起眼眸，下意识吐出一串讥讽的话。

不理男人刻薄的话语，彼特抬手:“Gabbie！打火机给我。”

银质的打火机被递到彼特手上，他垂下眸看着熟悉的半张脸，伸手摩挲那块面具，“你想喝酒？我陪你喝。”

他拨开盖子，点燃了伏特加。克莱因蓝色的火焰随即熊熊燃烧，摇曳着犹如盛放的蓝色妖姬。

他透过了火焰看到了彼特眼中的自己，完好无损的自己。

彼特注视着这团火焰，倏地轻笑一声，仰头全部灌入口中，火辣辣的感觉带着火焰的余温，从喉管一路烧到了胃中。

他抬手按住了胃后轻轻冷笑，把玻璃杯王地上一砸就吻上了一旁的托尼

酒精的味道肆意弥漫在两人口中，灼热的疯狂似要从呼吸间传达，彼特与托尼唇舌交缠，他咬着托尼唇内的嫩肉轻轻地吮。火热的气息喷洒在对方耳侧，交织着痛苦与爱意。

托尼“唔”了一声，软了身子，缩在彼特的怀里任由他吻着。

彼特打横抱起托尼，随口说了一句:“记在我账上”后，年轻的帕克工业总裁就带着他怀中的人上了VIP室。

昏暗的走道，暖黄色的灯光暧昧模糊。  
彼特挑起托尼的下巴，轻轻地问：“为什么，Mr.stark，为什么要分手？”

托尼已经醉的迷迷糊糊，他低着头一言不发。头一点一点的，醉意朦胧。

“唔……因为……我丑……”

他模糊地说。

彼特愣了一秒，随即温柔地捧住先生的头，揭开了他的面具。

近乎毁掉的半张右脸完全暴露在彼特的眼下，干净平滑的脸被焦黑的痕迹所替代，顺着他的右脸蔓脖颈下，被白色衬衫遮住的身躯之中。

就像熔浆滚过地面所留下的疮疤一样。

彼特心疼地抚摸那块伤疤。轻声念叨：“那你也无法推拒我，因为我爱你。”

他爱他，从一始终，并不会一块伤疤就改变。  
况且这是荣誉的疤痕。

彼特在他的右脸落下一吻，安抚道：“It’s OK，Mr.stark,I got you 。”

“唔……好。Underoos。”

于先生唇角落下一吻，少年跋山涉水来到先生身边，像五十二赫兹的鲸鱼找到共鸣，像蝴蝶振翅触碰到了水边的虚影。

他们终相拥在一起，温柔的缠绵。

两道人影匆忙拉开休息室，进了浴室。少年已经迫不及待地啃咬先生的唇，修长的手指一路煽风点火，轻车熟路地打开了他的西装裤，另一只手胡乱摸索着，打开了浴室的蓬蓬头。

冰凉的水让两人有片刻的清醒，托尼迷迷瞪瞪地看着彼特眼里卷起的欲望越发浓重，棕色的眸子几乎快要变成墨色，他熟练地握住了男人的性器，毫不意外地握住了滚烫的热意。

彼特微微一笑，松开了他的唇，水已经由冰转热，托尼的白衬衫已经湿透，卷发沾上了水汽，整个人被雾笼罩。  
“没有润滑，委屈一下。”彼特低低地说。

他单膝跪着，含住了托尼的性器，轻轻舔弄。舌苔滑过青筋，有技巧地鼓弄，偶尔把顶端吞入喉中，再退出来，轻轻地吸吮。手指抚摸过囊袋，时不时地刺激一下。

右手顺着股沟向后方袭去，抚平褶皱后探入了一根手指。  
异物侵袭的感觉涌上脑海，更多的却是快感，托尼闷哼了一声，随手扯了扯彼特的卷发。硬涨的前端容纳不下过多的刺激，不受控制地发出低弱的呻吟。

彼特抵住男人伸过来的手，轻轻摩挲，凹凸不平的皮肤有着别样的触感。彼特做了一个深喉引起托尼再次低低的叹息。

“你……我……”他难受的说不出话来，酒精和快感轻易地占据他的脑海，一波一波袭来，将他拍打在岸上。

彼特又增加了两根手指，模拟着交合的动作进进出出。湿气蒸腾在他的眼眶，模糊了先生的面容。

白色衬衫本是严谨而禁欲的，现在被狼狈的浇湿，勾勒出男人的身形却显得色情起来

彼特吐出托尼的体验，直起身来，将托尼无力的头脑放在肩上，他轻声道：“先生，我要进去了哦？”

托尼忽地有些委屈：“你他妈——砸了我的酒还想上我的床？！”

他愤怒地锤了一下彼特的肩，却引起彼特一串低沉的笑。  
他的性器毫无预兆地进入了托尼温暖的后穴，一寸一寸打开了托尼的身躯，对方喉咙里溢出了些破碎的呻吟和几声哽咽，虽然有充分的前戏，但还是没有足够的润滑使托尼有些难耐，右手抚上彼特的后颈，他安慰地含住了托尼有些发白的嘴唇。

他蜜糖色的眼眸噙着泪水，颇有些无力地啃咬彼特的嘴唇，青年伸手安慰他的性器，尽量轻柔地抚摸，照顾托尼的情绪。

饶是做过了这么多次，托尼的肠道还是一如既往的紧热，包裹着彼特的性器，轻轻的颤抖。彼特熟稔地找到了以往做出经验的地方，几个戳刺之后，托尼已经开始抖着腰呻吟了。

破碎的甜蜜呻吟在彼特眼里换了个调，像是邀请的蜜语，他眼眶发红，连白衬衫都来不及撕扯，就开始大开大合，握住托尼的腰重重的碾压。空出来的一只手触碰男人的右脸颊，感受凹凸不平的触感。

“这是您的徽章，先生。”  
他倏地低低说道。

托尼泪眼朦胧，只有低低的喘息，“唔……哈啊”

“亦是我的信仰。”  
“我爱你，托尼。”

巨大的快感几乎淹没托尼的脑海，但还是模糊地捕捉到了只言片语。

肉体拍打的声音太过明显，托尼别过头，完全不知道他这副模样有多诱人。

爱人一副被抛在欲望的海洋里沉浮、穿着禁欲的白衬衫却淫乱的影子倒映在彼特的眼中，让本就被情欲搅得深沉的眼眸更加暗沉。

他狠狠撞进托尼的身躯，手抚摸上了托尼的胸前，隔着衬衫揉搓着乳粒，拉扯着他们，不去理会托尼的呻吟，任由它在指尖的摆弄下逐渐挺立、硬涨，就像一枚熟透的樱桃。

白衬衫的下摆不知道被谁解开了，摇摇晃晃地挂在男人腰间，彼特另一只手顺着衬衫下摆抚摸上去，右边是焦黑的、有着不一样触感的皮肤，左边是嫩滑平整的，彼特却独独在右边打旋，描摹着他的徽章。

“哈啊——我……”

托尼忍不住了，低低地呜咽出声，握着彼特肩膀的手指不自觉的收拢。

彼特安抚性的亲吻了他一下，又是一个猛烈撞击，放在男人胸前的手下移，抚慰他的性器。

“我要射了……呜……”

难耐婉转的呻吟，彼特明白他的先生已经临近极限，缓缓撸动了几下，就听见耳边传来一阵闷哼。托尼射了出来。  
彼特微微一笑，最后做了几个冲刺，贴着托尼的耳边道：“我也是。”

射在肠道的感觉不怎么好，托尼委屈地说：“你要帮我清理……”

醉意和倦意涌上他的脑海，他轻轻靠着彼特宽阔的肩膀，睡了过去。

彼特退了出来，抚着先生的脊线，借着热水清理了一下，便打横抱起先生去休息了。

扫过他的沉睡的眉眼，彼特终于满足的笑了出来。

即使您满身伤痕，  
我也爱这满身伤痕的您。


End file.
